NingSama
Jittima Wannawat (born February 8, 1994), better known as NingSama1vs100 (lowercase ningsama1vs100), is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. History Beginning (2013) Before NingSama1vs100 entered elevator community, she had a little interest in elevators until one day, when NingSama1vs100 looked for funny elevator pictures in fail.in.th, she found MelvinMan10's video and she loved it, so she decided to join elevator community. NingSama1vs100 opened her YouTube account in June 2012 with the username Ning-Jittima Wannawat but she started filming elevators in mid 2013. Her first one way ride elevator video was uploaded but later deleted because of her personal reasons. Awakening (2014) She also makes animated elevator videos. Her first animated elevator videos were uploaded in 31 May 2014.(Animated) Onyx Hotel Gaia City - Schindler Traction Elevator On June 2014, she changed her YouTube username to NingSama Elevator Maniac On December 2014, the frequency of uploading elevator videos was changed from every week to every day because of her year-end 2014 projects.This project is also known as "Advent Calendar" project. It's reverted to every week in January 2015. Growing and first backlog cleanup (2015) On 29 January 2015, she changed her YouTube username again to Elevanian Queste by NingSama. On 27 June 2015, she decided to open her off-topic channel named NingSama no Offtopic '''and animated elevator channel named '''Elevanian Saga Official. However, she decided not to delete or privatized any old off-topic or animated elevator videos from her old channel. Instead, she created off-topic and animated elevator series made only by herself playlists and uploaded her own (not collaborated) animated elevator series in animated elevator channelThe animated elevator videos collaborated with MelvinMan10 will uploaded in her main channel.. From July 2015 to early December 2015, she decided to upload elevator videos every day because she wants to clean up all of her backlogs. This event made her channel become the largest elevator channel in Thailand. On 24 July 2015, she made a first elevator tour with a unique name called "Elevator Adventures" and designed to be slightly different style from others.Elevator Adventures - CentralPlaza Rama 2, Bangkok (Full) Slowing down, Second backlog cleanup and world tour (First half of 2016) In January 2016, she slowed down her video uploading, filming and making elevator animations series due to personal reason. However, she produced her non-elevator related when in elevator filming hiatus. Later in February 2016 to May 2016, she filmed elevator videos more often to "clear" all of elevator filming places in Bangkok and cities nearby, and uploaded her elevator videos to cleanup her video backlogs. In 29 March 2016 to 3 April 2016, she will have a first international trip in Japan. She might film more elevator videos than MelvinMan10, Tamovie1975 and KAFE Productions. All videos will scheduled to be uploaded in mid April 2016. Camera history *Samsung Galaxy Core (Late 2013 - 28 February 2015Discontinued because she gave the device to her mother.) *Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 (January 2014 - 17 November 2014Discontinued.) * Panasonic Lumix DMC-FH8 (10 May 2014, 18 October 2014, November 2014 - Present, Secondary) * Samsung Galaxy A5 (1 March 2015 - Present, Primary) Opening signatures used * Enter Books Novel Cards (Late August 2014 - December 2014) * Happy Meal Groudon Toy (January 2015 - May 2015) * Black Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Angry Birds Doll (January 2015) * Oscar the Grouch Figure (January 2015 - February 2015) * Kirby Figure (January 2015) * Frog Toy (July 2015)Used once in 5 July 2015 * Kamen Rider Baron Symbol (August 2015 - September 2015)Discontinued because it's missing. * Happy Meal Treecko Toy (January 2016) * Ho-oh card (January 2016 - present) Opening themes used * Golden Sun: The Lost Age Title Theme (Late December 2015 - 7 February 2016) * Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Title Theme (8 February 2016 - 5 March 2016) * Waysons - Daydream Release (21 February 2016 - Present, Offtopic videos only) * Tobu - Hope Release (6 March 2016 - Present) * Itro & Tobu - Cloud 9 Release (To be announced) Elevator filming trips outside Bangkok, Thailand Past trips * Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Pakkret I)(13 July 2014) * Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (13 September 2014) * Chonburi - Samut Prakarn (31 December 2014 - 1 January 2015) * Pattaya, Chonburi (17 January 2015) * Nonthaburi City, Nonthaburi (Nonthaburi I) (15 April 2015) * Muang Thong Thani, Nonthaburi (Pakkret II) (2 May 2015) * Bangsaen - Chonburi Town - Sriracha, Chonburi (18 - 19 July 2015) * Bangyai, Nonthaburi (25 September 2015) * Jombeung, Ratchaburi (6 November 2015) * Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Pakkret III) (7 December 2015) * Mahachai, Samut Sakhon (19 December 2015) * Nakhon Nayok (Offtopic only) (30-31 January 2016) * Bangphli, Samut Prakarn (Samut Prakarn II) (12 March 2016) Future trips (Confirmed) * Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn (Samut Prakarn III) (29 March 2016) * Osaka - Nagoya - Yamanashi - Tokyo - Chiba (Narita), Japan (29 March - 3 April 2016) * Rangsit, Pathumthani (Songkran 2016) * Bangphli, Samut Prakarn (Samut Prakarn IV) (April 2016) * Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Pakkret IV) (Early May 2016) Future trips (Unconfirmed) Thailand * Pattaya II (2016, possibly) * Nakhon Pathom II (2016/2017, possibly) * Chiangmai (2016/2017, possibly) * Udonthani (2016/2017, possibly) * Nakhon Ratchasrima (2018, possibly) * Hua Hin * Khonkaen * Phuket * Hatyai * Koh Samui International * Singapore (2016/2017, possibly) * Laos (2016/2017, possibly) * Hong Kong-Macau (2018, possibly) * Bali, Indonesia (2019, possibly) * Cambodia * Vietnam * Myanmar * Europe * Korea * Taiwan * China * Canada/United States * Malaysia * and more... Elevator Filming Places List Main Article:List of NingSama1vs100 elevator filming places Animated Elevator Series by NingSama1vs100 Phase 1 * Queendom Arcanus * Luna Quangminh * ElevaFest (With MelvinMan10) * The Legend of Driverson (With MelvinMan10) Phase 2 * Elevanian Quest: Dragoon * Arcanus The Movie: The Underworld, The Revival and The Hitachi Rune * Elevanian High * Queendom Arcanus II: The Seven Yggdrasil Phase 3 (Planned) * Gibranal Warrior NN (With AudioAnimatronic1874) * Legend of Arcanus * Queendom Arcanus III: The Gate's End Brands Filmed Channel's Special Events * Advent Calendar (1-25 December 2014) * Tanabata Special (7 July 2015) * Unleash the Greatest 2015 (5 August 2015) * Halloween Special: Three awesome elevators (31 October 2015) * Nine days to Purity (1 - 9 November 2015) * High Rise Day 2015 (5 December 2015) * New Year Party 2015 (22 December 2015 - 2 January 2016) * Fighter Day 2016 (8 February 2016) * Songkran Festival: Awesome Japanese elevators (9 - 17 April 2016) Trivia * She is the first female elevator filmer in Thailand. ** Her YouTube channel is also the largest elevator channel in the world which film by female elevator filmer. ** She is possibly the only female elevator filmer who still active in YouTube elevator community. * Her YouTube name came from Ning (Her nickname) Sama (Japanese polite honorifics) and 1vs100 (From popular game show 1 vs. 100) ** Her second username (NingSama Elevator Maniac) are based from her obsessions with elevator. ** Her first half of her third username (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) are came from Elevanian (Her used term when she called elevator filmers) and Queste '(from Old English language means Quest) *** The reason why her changed her username to Elevanian Queste by NingSama because she wants to use elevator channel name style based on DieselDucy's channel name (ElevaTOURS by DieselDucy). *Her favorite elevator brands are Schindler, Kone and Otis. *She also loves animals, especially cats and small dogs. *She mostly uses public transportation to go to film elevators. *She filmed with Tamovie1975 in following places: **Central Plaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi **Siam Paragon, Bangkok **Siam Square One, Bangkok **Digital Gateway, Bangkok **Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok **The Old Siam Plaza, Bangkok **Mega Plaza, Bangkok **ChinaWorld, Bangkok **India Emporium Mall, Bangkok *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film: ** Schindler R-Series elevator (Out of Service)(Out of Service) Faculty of Science, Old Physics Building KMUTT Bangkok - Old Schindler Traction Elevator ** Mitsubishi DOAS elevatorsBB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 ** Otis Cargo 2000 elevator (Indicator Broken)(Day 9) Big C Supercenter Bangna, Bangkok - Otis 2000 Traction Elevator ** Schindler PORT elevators(Day 12) Park Ventures, Bangkok - Schindler PORT Traction Elevators ** 2010s Hyundai elevatorsBRAND NEW RARE Hyundai Traction Elevators @ Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok (Main) ** Mitsubishi elevators with 2010s fixturesEPIC BRAND NEW Mitsubishi Traction Elevators @ The Paseo Park Kanchanapisek, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Vintage Schlieren elevatorRARE VINTAGE Schlieren Traction Elevator @ Klongthom Corner, Bangkok ** Schindler 3300AP elevator with FIGS fixturesEPIC Schindler 3300AP Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn ** Kone elevator with KSS280 fixtures(Happy Birthday LC100)EPIC BRAND NEW RARE Kone Traction Elevator @ Tha Maharaj, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Hydraulic elevator (Display model)(ArchitectExpo 2015 Showcase)Easy Home Lift Hydraulic Elevator @ Easy Home Lift Booth ** Schindler Miconic 10 elevators with M-Series buttonsUNIQUE Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators @ Intouch Tower, Bangkok ** Kone with M-Series fixturesEPIC Kone Traction Elevators @ U Chu Liang Building, Bangkok (Zone D 27-38) ** Hitachi DFRS elevatorsBRAND NEW LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Elevators @ Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Low Zone) ** Malaysian-Style Toshiba elevatorsToshiba Elevators @ Sino Thai Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** 2000s Toshiba elevators(For IDLift3000) EPIC Toshiba Elevators @ Rasa Tower II, Bangkok ** Schindler 5500 elevatorEPIC BRAND NEW Schindler 5500 Scenic Elevator @ The Paseo Park, Bangkok (Plaza) ** Otis elevators with custom touch pad(HBD Sumosoftinc) POSH Otis Elevators @ Bangkok Marriott Hotel Sukhumvit, Bangkok (Main - High Zone) ** 2010s Toshiba elevatorsEPIC Toshiba Bed Elevators @ Somdejprapinklao Hospital, Bangkok (New Out Patient Building) ** 2010s Fujitec elevatorsFujitec Elevators @ Bangkok Hospital Chinatown ** Schindler elevators with M-Series fixtures and vandal resistant indicatorEPIC RARE Schindler Elevators @ CRC Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone Polaris elevatorsEPIC RARE Kone Polaris Elevators @ Athenee Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone elevators with LCD indicator (KDS 50)RARE Kone Monospace 『Key-Card-E-Vators』 @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 ** Mitsubishi elevators with LCD indicator.【First Day to Purity】EPIC RARE Mitsubishi Elevator @ Sethiwan Tower, Bangkok 「New」 ** Vintage Otis elevator with black buttons fixtures【Ninth Day to Purity/HBD IDLift3000】EPIC VINTAGE Otis Elevator @ Montien Hotel Bangkok 「Carpark」 ** 1990s Schindler Miconic 10 elevatorsEPIC Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators @ Italthai Tower, Bangkok 「High Zone」 ** Toshiba elevators with vandal resistant fixturesToshiba Elevators @ Lohas Suites Sukhumvit, Bangkok「Building 1」 ** GoldStar elevator with analog indicatorGoldStar X LG Elevator @ The Pavilion Place Hotel Bangkok ** Mitsubishi elevators with Series 1-style indicatorEPIC UNIQUE Mitsubishi Elevators @ United Center, Bangkok (High Zone) *Like MelvinMan10 and Tamovie1975, her first destination dispatch elevators filmed were in CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, which were Schindler Miconic 10 elevators.Central Plaza Rama 9, Bangkok - Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators * She is now an elevator filmer with the most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand. Her videos are in the following places: ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** BB Building, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Park Ventures, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** CyberWorld Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Sathorn Square, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Intouch Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Sala@Sathorn, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** MBK Tower, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS - Quick View) ** Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS) ** AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** SJ Infinite One Business Complex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Bangkok Bank Head Offices Silom, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Athenee Tower, Bangkok (Kone Polaris) ** Lumpini Tower, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Italthai Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) *She is the first South East Asian elevator filmer who films more than 10 destination dispatch elevators and currently doesn't reside in Indonesia before Tititham Narak High Rise. *Her first elevator filmer known is MelvinMan10, which was the elevator filmer with the most numbers (now second most numbers) of elevator videos in Thailand. **Unlike MelvinMan10, she never seems to run out of places to film. *She is the big fan of Asian elevator filmers, especially Indonesian and Japanese ones. *She talks in video in English and Thai in some videos, which mostly helping other people to go to certain floor or calling people who waited for the elevators to go to elevator she is filming. * Her YouTube channel is currently the largest elevator channel in Thailand, with over 1,300 elevator videos. * She is the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover and film Hitachi DFRS (Destination Floor Reservation System) elevators in Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok. ** However, before she has been successfully filmed Hitachi DFRS, she discovered it in MBK Tower, Bangkok. But she filmed only a quick view because security guard are not let her go.Quick View of LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Traction Elevators @ MBK Tower, Bangkok * She is an elevator filmer who film the most Schindler Design S elevators in Asia and (possibly) in the world. * She might be TG97Elevators' Thailand counterpart because: ** Both are the first elevator filmer in their countries to film Mitsubishi DOAS. ** Both have the larger elevator channel which first elevator debut in 2012 or later. ** Both have filmed the most destination dispatch elevators in their countries. ** Both have filmed elevators in many cities in their countries. ** Both are destination dispatch fans. ** Both have studied in technology-specialized university/college. * She and TJElevatorfan are shared the same birth date (February 8), but different year. * Her animated elevator videos are almost always include story in the videos, which stories tone are distinct from others. ** The reason of tone distinction because she doesn't want to made an ordinary elevator filming stories but wants to made an adventure story based on elevator filming instead. ** She even includes some fantasy aspects in her animated elevator video. * Her mother also once film elevator in Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok, which she uploaded it in her channel.(Mom's Take) Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok - Kone Traction Bed Elevator ** Later, she filmed elevator that her mother filmed by herself and she also uploaded it in her channel.Kone Bed Elevators @ Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok (33 Years Building) * She is also a papercraft fan. * On May 22, 2015, she had an incident filming elevators at Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam when she was trapped in an elevator with hotel guests for almost five minutes. However, she managed to safely film the cab view of another elevator in the same bank after the elevator she stuck opened.EPIC FAIL Schindler Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam * She is also now the elevator filmer in Thailand with the most number of videos outside Bangkok, Thailand with over 60 videos. * Unlike MelvinMan10, she rarely show sign of cautiousness because she often film elevators which he never want to film such as guided elevators, service elevators, turnstiled out elevators and more. ** However, thanks to her good sense of security danger, she can escaped before she got busted. Or at least, before she had to go to security offices. * She is one of very few elevator filmers who also an Otaku. **The other elevator filmers who also an otaku are 'Reza Tanaka '(Surabaya), 'Ray Krislianggi (Jakarta), anime2092 (Japan) and some elevator filmers from Japan and around the world. ***Unlike people above, her Otaku type is most likely a Wapanese (People who obsessed over Japanese culture) more than anime/manga Otaku. **Her channel naming, channel logo, terms and custom thumbnails are also influenced from Japanese pop culture. **She even do "Otaku mode" twice, the first are in The Mall Bangkae (She tried to describe elevators in Japanese) and the second are in Siam Paragon. (She rode elevator with some cosplayers that went to Game Event) **Because she is an Otaku, she has a plan to go to Japan in the future. *She is the first South East Asian elevator filmer who uses Japanese-style bracelet instead of normal bracelet, followed by AudioAnimatronic1874 and JC 95 Elevators. *Unlike MelvinMan10, she always uses actual building name to named the building in her videos. *Her 2016 elevator filming and channel theme are all based on Pokemon games. **The 2016 custom thumbnails are based on Pokemon XY battle sequence. **The golden bird silhouette in 2016 channel logo is Ho-oh from Pokemon series, which matched her 2016 opening signatures. Gallery Normal Gallery 2014-08-23 14.41.11.jpg|NingSama1vs100 (The blue shirt) and Tamovie1975 (The orange t-shirt)|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-08-23_1 2014-12-27 10.08.06.jpg|Groudon opening signature|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 2014-12-27 17.49.01.jpg|All of opening signatures used in 2015 except Kirby figure Note: This picture include unused DJ-PON3 figure due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict'|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 elevatormasterlogo.png|Another NingSama1vs100's Channel Logo|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elevatormas Elevatormaniac.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (October 2014 - January 2015) ElevanianQueste.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (January 2015 - April 2015) Elevanianquestev2.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (April 2015 - 26 November 2015) Elevanianquestev3.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (26 November 2015 - 19 February 2016) Special Logos (Discontinued) First version Elevanianquestev2 tanabata.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Tanabata Festival (7 July). elevanianquestev2 bangsaen.jpg|NingSama1vs100 logo used in Bangsaen holiday week in 14-23 July 2015 elevanianquestev2 queenbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate National Queen's Birthday (12 August). Elevanianquestev2 moonfest.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Mid Autumn Festival. elevanianquestev2 halloween.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Halloween Festival. Elevanianquestev2 loykratong.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Loykratong festival. Second version Elevanianquestev3 kingbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate National King's Birthday (5 December). Elevanianquestev3 christmas.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Christmas day. Elevanianquestev3 hny2016.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate New Year Festival 2016. Elevanianquestev3 setsubun.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Setsubun festival (February 3). Elevanianquestev3 chinesenewyear.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Chinese new year. Elevanianquestev3 valentine.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Valentine's day. Notes and References External Links *NingSama1vs100's YouTube Channel **Her animated elevators channel **Her offtopic channel * NingSama1vs100's Blog (in Thai - Discontinued) * NingSama1vs100's Facebook Page Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page